


Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Rewrite

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Rewrite, i will tag as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Leon Kuawata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, is invited to attend Hopes Peak Academy, a school for those with exceptional abilities.Unbeknownst to the arriving students, the school has been infiltrated by a black and white bear named Monokuma, and the Mastermind, and unknown person behind everything.Monokuma forces the students into a game: get away with murder or be murderedSurely nobody would play his game, right?
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_ The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It’s like the school stands at the center of the entire world.  _

_ It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you’ll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the workforce every year. It was built to raise  _ **_hope_ ** _ in the nation’s future. Which makes  _ **_Hope’s Peak_ ** _ a pretty fitting name. _

_ There are two things you need to attend this school. One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you’re scouted by the school itself. _

_ And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with ultimate students...was me. _

“Before we go any further, I guess I should introduce myself. My name’s Leon Kuwata.”

_ I really don’t have much going for me when it comes to grades, but I do have an ultimate talent. I’m the Ultimate Baseball Star. I hate baseball though, and I want to become a musician.  _

_ Anyway, I figure it’s always good to introduce yourself right off the bat.  _

“I still can’t believe I’m standing here. I wonder how I’ll survive in this place…”

_ It’s got this overwhelming presence...like it’s trying to swallow me whole. But it’s no wonder I would feel that way. I heard some stuff from my old classmates, about the students and system here. _

_ For example, one incoming student is the “ _ **_Ultimate Pop Sensation_ ** _.” I guess she’s a high school girl who’s also the lead singer for a pop group famous all over the country. _

_ There’s also the “ _ **_Ultimate Writing Prodigy_ ** _.” She wrote some romance story when she was young, causing fishermen to shoot to the tops of “hottest men” polls. _

_ Then there’s the “ _ **_Ultimate Fashionista_ ** _.” She’s been on the cover of tons of fashion magazines. She’s what every high school girl wants to be.  _

_ Oh, and they mentioned the “ _ **_Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_ ** _.” The scary thing is, he’s the de facto leader of every biker gang in Japan. Gangs everywhere love the guy. _

_ On top of that, there’s the Ultimate Martial Artist, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, the Ultimate Gambler, the Ultimate Swimming Pro, the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, and then some. There were some students that nobody knew anything about, not even their talents.  _

_ Standing there in front of the school...I started to feel lost, like I didn’t belong there. I could feel myself losing my nerve. _

“But still...I can’t just stand here in front of the gate forever…”

_ Frozen in place, murmuring to myself, I looked down at the acceptance letter I had been mailed some time ago. It said there’d be a meeting for all incoming students in the  _ **_main hall at 8 a.m._ ** _ The meeting still isn’t for a little while, but… _

“I should probably just head in. Yeah...yeah, let’s do this!” 

_ I gathered up all my determination and tried to act like I’d done this a million times before. And I took my first step towards the main hall… _

“This is where we’re supposed to meet, right? I guess I’m the first one here.”

_ There’s a really elegant clock over in the corner. It says it’s 7:10 a.m. The meeting doesn’t start until 8 o’clock. So there’s still a full 50 minutes left. It makes sense nobody would be here yet… _

“I was so wound up, I got here way too early.”

_ I have plenty of time before the meeting. Just standing around waiting isn’t exactly...I should take a look around the school. Maybe that’ll help me calm down a little.  _

“I *am* a student here now, so there shouldn’t be any problem with me having a look around, right?”

_ It’ll help me kill some time, if nothing else. Trying to play it cool, I took my first step into Hope’s Peak Academy. It was also my first step towards starting a new life at a new school. At least, that’s what I was hoping for.  _

“What the--!”

_ But the instant I took That first step forward...my view became warped, twisted. It was like some kind of delusion, melting away and mixing together into something else. Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again...and the next moment… _

_ Everything went black. _

_ That was how it all began...and how life as I knew it came to an end. At that point I should have realized… _

_ The reason I was brought to Hope’s Peak Academy wasn’t because I was the  _ **_Ultimate Baseball Star_ ** _. _

_ It was so I could experience  _ **_Ultimate Despair_ ** _.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prologue

“.............Nng? Wh-What…? Where am I?”

_ I woke up with my head resting on top of a hard wooden desk. My body feels...heavy. It’s pretty normal for me to pass out in class, since it’s so boring, but...what was I doing asleep here just now? This isn’t a classroom I’ve ever been in before. _

“What the heck is going on…?”

_ I took a look around the classroom, still half asleep after my little nap.  _

_ Is that...a surveillance camera? It’s a dangerous world we live in. I guess they have these to keep weirdos from just wandering in. _

“What the heck…?”

_ In any normal classroom, that’s where a window should be. But it looks like some kind of metal plate has been bolted over it. And if I were to knock on it… _ **_*Bang bang*_ **

“Yup. Definitely metal. Pretty thick. Solid too.”

_ Wait, that’s not what matters here. More importantly, why are there metal plates over the windows? _

_ I glanced up at the clock. Jeez, I can’t believe it’s already 8 o’clock. It was just after 7 when I first got here. Has it really been almost an hour since then? _

_ There’s a TV on the wall next to it. The school *is* funded by the national government, so I guess it’s not that weird to have TVs in here.  _

_ Something feels...off. I wonder what it is… _

_ I looked around the room once more, double checking to make sure I didn’t miss anything.  _

_ That’s the desk I fell asleep on. I can still see a line of drool I must have left there.  _

“I’ll have to clean that up later…”

_ Hey, what’s that on the desk? _

“An orientation guide…? It’s some kind of cheap-looking pamphlet. And there’s something handwritten on it.”

_ “The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.” _

“The hell? Is this someone’s idea of a joke?”

_ I put the pamphlet back down on the desk. _

“Okay, let’s see. What might have happened is…”

_ I got myself so wound up, I passed out in the main hall. And then someone carried me here…? If that’s true it must mean...this is a classroom inside Hope’s Peak. _

“But then if *that’s* true…”

_ That just raises more questions. This is all really strange. I mean, those metal plates covering the windows...it’s like it’s a prison or something. None of this makes any sense… _

“I should probably head back to the main hall. It’s already past the meeting time. There might be other students by now.”

_ I walked into the hall, a strange pink light covering me.  _

“Well that’s a weird color for lights.”

_ I walked through the hall, the same pink light coming from every light source. I saw a sign at the end of the hall. _

_ “Despair Hotel”...? I guess it’s a place for people to stay overnight. But anyway, I need to get to the main hall! _

_ By the time I got to the main hall...everyone else was already there. _

“Whoa, hey! Another new kid?”

“Huh? Then you guys are all…?”

“Yeah...we’re all new here. Today’s supposed to be our first day of class.”

“So counting him, that makes fifteen. Seems like a good cut-off point, but I wonder if this is everyone.”

_ Standing before me were the other “ _ **_Ultimate Students_ ** _ ” that had been hand-picked by the school. I looked around at everyone who’d gathered there, taking in their faces one at a time. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I swear I could feel a kind of aura coming from each of them...Did I have that aura too? _

“Um...how’s it going? My name’s Leon Kuwata. Sorry I’m late. I was taking a nap in a classroom for some reason.”

“Whoa, you too?”

“Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser…”

“So strange...I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!”

“The hell does that mean? I have no idea what’s going on right now.”

“Just a moment! There’s something else we must address! Leon! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!”

“What’s your problem? It’s not like he *wanted* to be late. He didn’t have any control over it.”

“Everyone calm down! Listen, why don’t we all go around and introduce ourselves?”

“The hell!? Now’s no time for friggin’ introductions!”

“Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here. I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other’s names?”

“That’s a good point…”

“Okay, so let’s get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?”

_ I’m completely lost, but I think I should just introduce myself to everyone.  _

_ I’ll start by talking to those five over there. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions

“I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let’s work together on our educational crusade!”

_ So that’s Kiyotaka. According to what my classmates told me...he went to a famous private school and won top honors every year. He’s also known for the work he’s done with his community’s Public Morals Committee. They say he respects rules above all else, earning him the title of  _ **_Ultimate Moral Compass_ ** _.  _

_ Great, a goodie two shoes. _

“Anyway, you can call me Taka. You said your name was Leon Kuwata, right? That’s a good name, a strong name! You should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name. And to keep that name from losing its value, you must devote yourself every single day! Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! Right? Right!” 

_ This guy is really loud...and annoying. _

_ I quickly moved on to the next person. _

“N-not that you’ll remember my n-name anyways, but...I’m T-Toko...Toko Fukawa.”

_ That’s that girl who wrote a novel when she was ten. It got everyone talking and really launched her career. Then two years ago she released “So Lingers the Ocean,” a love story said to be her masterpiece.  _

_ Despite her age, she’s won countless literary prizes and all her books are instant best-sellers. Which is why she’s come to be known as the  _ **_Ultimate Writing Prodigy_ ** _. What else would you call such a young and talented author? _

“...Wha-What? I-It’s not polite to stare, you know. Stop staring at me like I’m some filthy creature!”

“F-Filthy creature? No no no! I mean...maybe you’re a little...No! I just thought-”

“I-I know what you “just” thought…! You just thought you’ve n-never seen such and ugly woman. You just th-thought it was soooo funny…!”

“N-No! That’s not what I was thinking…”

“Don’t bother trying to l-lie to me! I know it’s true. Otherwise, you...I know you can’t stand looking at me! Wh-Whatever, I don’t really care. I’m used to it.”

_ Wow, talk about an inferiority complex...Definitely not what I thought she would be like… _

“Hi, I’m Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you!

_ The way she moves is positively mesmerizing. And the pleasant scent I can’t quite place...Sayaka Maizono...I’m not surprised somebody like *her* is here. My cousin listens to her music, she sounds like she puts a lot of work into what she does. _

_ She’s in a pop group famous across the country. In fact, she’s their lead singer...As the  _ **_Ultimate Pop Sensation_ ** _ , she’s in high demand to appear on TV and in magazines everywhere. She looks super pretty...Almost like a doll or something… _

“I’m not a doll, you know. I’m alive!”

“Huh? Did you hear me?” 

“I’m psychic.”

“...Huh?”

“Kidding! I just have really good intuition.”

_ She seems a bit strange...beautiful though… _

“Oh hello! My name is Mukuro Ikusaba...it’s nice to meet you.”

_ I recognize that name… _

_ She’s the  _ **_Ultimate Soldier_ ** _. Apparently she’s been training for years, but had never been in a single battle… _

“You? You’re here?”

“Huh?! Wh-what does that mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just...did you go to LL Academy High School before coming here?”

“Huh? How did you know that?” 

“I went there too...We were in different classes though. People totally drooled over your sister, Junko, all the time...you’re pretty cute yourself you know…”

“Oh...thank you...And yes, I was in class 1-B...I believe there was a Leon Kuwata in class 1-C…”

“That would be me! What do you say we-”

“Jeez, you guys! How long do you plan to waste our valuable time with this ridiculous back-and-forth!?”

“S-sorry, just got carried away…”

“Self-introductions are for introducing yourself, not bumbling through a bunch of idle chit-chat!”

“S-sorry.”

_ I nodded to Mukuro and went on to the next person. _

“I...am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, “The Alpha and the Omega!” I don’t mind. By the way, how much do you know about the world of 2D art?”

“World of...2D? The hell?”

“Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely well regarded as the  **Ultimate Fanfic Creator** . I once sold 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. The event has passed into legend...Some of them didn’t get it, of course, saying I’d “tainted” the event

_ Selling 10,000 copies is pretty impressive. _

“The words of such idiots mean nothing to me. I am like Van Gogh--utterly underappreciated in my time. I am a soldier, serving night and day to destroy all mindless preconceptions about fan fiction. I'm sure if you were to observe my work, Mr. Kuwata, you would comprehend its greatness immediately. My work is filled with the deepest meaning!”

“What kind of meaning?”

“It’s about embracing our basest urges…”

_ Nevermind…I don’t think i want to comprehend it. Anyways, I should talk to some of the other students... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intros

_ Okay, now to talk to those five people over there… _

“Names Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin’ meetcha.”

_ Mondo Owada, huh? Which means he’s the current leader of the largest biker gang in Japan. He’s earned respect, even awe, from every biker gang in the country. He’s the  _ **_Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_ ** _ … _

“Nice to meet you too…”

“Hell yeah.”

_ I better be careful around him. One wrong word and I could wake up at the bottom of the sea… _

“Hi! I’m Junko Enoshima. Charmed, I’m sure!”

_ Anybody would recognize this one. She’s got more charm and presence than any high school girl in the country. She’s the  _ **_Ultimate Fashonista_ ** _. I’ve seen her on tons of magazine covers, but… _

“I feel like that doesn’t quite match up to reality.”

“Huh? Are you talking about my cover photos? Well of course they were edited! I’m still gorgeous in real life though!”

“Oh, alright…”

“Come on now, don’t act so surprised! You’re gonna make me depressed! It’s totally normal for cover photos to be edited!”

“Oh…”

_ So many dreams crushed today… _

“Hello! My name is Makoto Naegi!”

_ I’ve never heard of this guy before...Who the hell is he? _

“Makoto...Naegi? I didn’t see anything about you…”

“I’m the  **Ultimate Lucky Student** ...I got here by pure luck basically.”

_ So that’s why… _

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Chihiro Fujisaki…Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this. Anyway, I hope we can get along.”

“Same here, Nice to meet you.”

“Huh? Maybe it’s just my imagination, but...have we met before?”

“Um, I don’t think so. We just met for the first time. Which is why I said ‘nice to meet you’”

“Oh yeah. Good point, sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Oh, yeah…”

_ Chihiro Fujisaki is known for all the cutting-edge programs she’s created. She’s the  _ **_Ultimate Programmer_ ** _. She’s also got the timid little bunny type thing going, which has endeared her to a legion of fans. _

“Hey, so listen...I-I’m really sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Well, just cause...you seem upset. You must be mad at me, right?”

“No! Not at all! I was just lost in thought…”

“Lost in thought?”

“Yeah! It had nothing to do with you!”

“Oh, that’s good! I was afraid maybe you didn’t like me...I’m glad!”

_...I’m starting to understand why her fans are so into her… _

“Heya! I’m Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina. ‘Sup?”

_ Aoi Asahina...She’s been breaking records in every competition she’s been in since elementary school. She’s even been chosen as an upcoming Olympic cadet. She is, without a doubt, the  _ **_Ultimate Swimming Pro_ ** _. The combination of her ability, appearance, and, um...proportions has been widely discussed online… _

“So, uh...what was your name? I totally forgot!”

“Leon Kuwata.”

“Oh yeah, I knew it was something like that! Here, let me hammer it into my brain right now! Leon...Kuwata...Leon...Kuwata…”

_ She just kept repeating my name and drawing her finger across her hand like she was writing something… _

“What are you doing?”

“If you wanna remember someone’s name, you gotta write it on your hand three times!”

“I’ve never heard of that before…”

“Hey...How do you spell your last name?”

“Exactly how it sounds…”

“Umm...I have no idea! I’ll just figure it out later!” 

_ She’s totally easygoing and bursting with energy... _


End file.
